Mavis's Mistake
by Emerald Omen
Summary: I've worked with Mavis for years, and she's always been a sensible engine. Until today. She made a mistake, and now she's on the run, me by her side. When she breaks down in a mysterious new place, there are five new engines around. They all have their quirks, but I think I can help them see that they all have a place. But what is my place with Mavis? How does she really feel?
1. Chapter 1

It was a busy day at the quarry. Mavis and I were busy moving cars of stone to the shipping area, and Bill and Ben were being their usual selves. Troublesome.

"Oi Ben, catch!" Bill shouted, biffing a load of empty freight cars to Ben. Ben bashed into them, causing them to stop violently.

"Behave you two! You don't want Sir Topham Hatt to be cross, do you?" Mavis scolded. I chuckled from inside Mavis's cab. I was her care taker. Fueling, maintaining, track switching, and other things were my job. I was also very close to Mavis. The two of us had been working together for _years_.

"They're just being themselves, Mavis. You can't stop that." I said. Mavis huffed.

"I wish those two would learn to work _properly_. Its been years, and I've tried so for so long to get them to grow up, but they never change." she complained. I patted her exterior cab side panel through the window.

"Well then you just work your best, and be the really useful engine I know you to be." I said. Mavis heeded my advice, and began to focus on her own tasks again. But, of course, Bill and Ben began to aim their nonsense towards Mavis, as they always did with whomever was trying to get them to behave.

"Come on Mavis, just because you're a _girl_ doesn't mean you aren't allowed to have any fun!" Bill called. I winced. Few things bugged Mavis more than Bill and Ben bringing up her gender, and the two of them knew it.

"I can work just as hard as you can! Better, considering I actually _do_ my job!" Mavis retorted. Bill and Ben chuckled as they wandered off.

"I hate them." Mavis muttered. I frowned.

"Hate is a very harsh word, Mavis. I find it difficult to believe that you're capable of hating. You are one of the kindest engines on Sodor." I said. Mavis blushed.

"But they're so...so..." she stopped as she apparently couldn't even think of a word to describe Bill and Ben.

"Let them be themselves. All you need to do is focus on your job and not let them get under your bonnet." I said. She sighed.

"I suppose so." she said, before the two of us trundled off to another section of the quarry.

. . .

Things did not get better between Mavis and the twins. The twins were feeling _particularly_ cheeky today, and began to push Mavis again later during our breaks. We were sitting in the shed, talking quietly while I ate my lunch and she was being refueled.

"Why do you think I'm one of the kindest engines on Sodor, Anon?" Mavis asked. I thought.

"Well, you aren't usually one quick to judge others. You usually take the time to get to know others before you decide what they're like. You're one of the few diesels that are nice to everyone. Most of them don't like Steamie's in general, but you always treat them with respect. You are always willing to help, and you don't mind doing the dirty work. You even took the time to get to know me, even though most engines don't really converse much with their drivers." I finished.

There was more I hadn't said. I was very fond of Mavis. Over the years I had worked with her, I had developed a little crush on her, being a diesel aside. She was a very good soul, and had a pretty face. But I would never tell her that. Some of the engines on Sodor had relationships with a human, but I didn't take Mavis as one of them to try it.

"You really think I'm all that?" Mavis asked, interrupting my thoughts. I glanced at her, and nodded.

"Of course. You know I wouldn't lie to you." I said, finishing your lunch. Mavis sighed.

"I never really thought of myself as all that. I always remember the trouble I caused when I was first on Sodor. I didn't listen to anyone, and I got in trouble a lot with Sir Topham Hatt and the quarry manager. I got myself stuck in the quarry because I didn't listen to Toby about organizing cars more than once. I'm a very stubborn engine." she said, sulking. I laughed.

"You're strong willed, Mavis. That's not a bad trait to have. It's better to be strong willed than to be a push over. Have a little confidence in yourself." I said, standing up. Mavis watched me as I threw my trash away. She had just opened her mouth to speak when Bill and Ben rushed over.

"Having a nice time, you two?" Ben asked. Mavis raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" she asked. Bill giggled.

"You know, are you having a nice... time?" he said, making a kissy face. Mavis started her engine, black smoke billowing from her exhaust stack.

"Mavis and Anon sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the twins sang.

" _SHUT THE FFFF...FFARQUHAR UP! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!_ " Mavis yelled, her face a fierce red. Her RPM's raised as she worked herself up. I was shocked as I saw that Mavis was losing her cool. That wasn't something that usually happened.

"Oi Ben! Mavis almost said a bad word! What kind of role model are you Mavis, almost hurting us with your words?! Sir Topham Hatt wouldn't be happy to hear that, would he? Besides, we just assumed as much as the two of you spend time alone, talking with each other that surely _something_ must be happening. It's getting more common for engines and humans to have relationships, you know!" Bill called as they chuffed away. Mavis's engine roared as she suddenly launched out of the shed after the twins.

"You two get back here, I'll teach you to make fun of me!" she hollered as she disappeared around the corner. I watched in silence. Mavis had seemed particularly offended by the suggestion of the two of us being together, further confirming that she would never give a relationship with me a try. The thought didn't bother me very much though.

At least that's what I told myself.

. . .

It had taken a little while to find Mavis after she ran off chasing the twins. I eventually found her in a slow corner of the quarry, yelling at the twins. They didn't look very happy. Mavis could be quite scary when she was mad.

As she yelled, I ran up to her, and put a hand on her side, which caused her to falter her rant.

"Relax Mavis. _Relax_. I think you've made your point." I said in a comforting tone as I eyed the twins. Mavis looked at me, then slowly backed out of the corner she had confined the twins to, and pulled into a siding so I could get into her cab.

"What is _with_ you today, Mavis? You usually don't let the twins bother you so much. I've _never_ seen you lose your cool like that before. I thought you were going to blow a gasket." I said as she slowly made her way back to the rock loading yard.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Anon. It's embarrassing." she said. I nodded.

"I'll respect your privacy, but if there's ever anything you want to say, I'll always listen." I said. We finished the trip back to work in silence.

. . .

An hour later, a load of stone was ready to be taken to the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. Mavis was coupled up to the long load of freight cars, then she honked her horn as she slowly eased the load forward.

"Maybe a set of deliveries will help you relax, huh?" I suggested. Mavis remained quiet.

After a while, Mavis stopped at Knapford Station for a brief rest. Belle the fire engine was sitting on the other track, looking unhappy.

"Mavis, I'm going to check on the cars while you're resting, and make sure they're still coupled up properly. Why don't you have a chat with Belle?" I suggested, climbing out of her cab. I walked back, inspecting each coupling assembly, until I reached the last car. Suddenly, I heard Mavis gasp.

"How can you even _work_ with you!?" I heard her ask. I straightened. That certainly didn't sound like a nice thing to say, but I didn't know the full extent of the conversation, so I wasn't going to judge what she had said based off that alone.

Once I climbed back into Mavis's cab, a man sitting on a nearby bench climbed into Belle's cab. I had never seen him before, but he didn't look like he was enjoying his day. Belle herself had a blush on her face, so the girls most likely had been talking about something intimate.

As Mavis left the station, you spoke up.

"What was all that about?"

"What?" Mavis asked.

"How can he even work with you?" Mavis slowed.

"Oh, you heard that. I was trying not to talk very loud. Belle's new driver doesn't like her because of an accident a while back. I don't think she'd like me to specify, but he really hates her. I hope that eventually he'll come to like Belle. She likes him a lot." she said. I nodded.

"Ah. Makes sense." Mavis and I eventually arrived at the Sodor Search and Rescue Center, and dropped off the load. It was nearing evening, so it was time to head back to the quarry.

On the way, Mavis seemed pretty quiet. She was normally more talkative, but I chalked it up to her being tired from the delivery, and dealing with Bill and Ben. I watched the sunset out Mavis's cab window as she trundled along the coastline, before stopping at a red signal.

" _Ugh_ , I just want to get back and get in my shed." Mavis grumbled.

"There's nothing better than a good nights sleep after a hard days work." I agreed. Once Mavis was safely tucked into her shed, I would have to make the journey across the Island to my apartment. It was a long ride, but the pay for the job, and getting to work with Mavis was worth it.

. . .

Mavis arrived at the quarry just before night fell, which was good, because she did not have a headlamp. The quarry was always lit however, so it was rarely an issue. Mavis reversed into her shed, and as her engine RPM's slowed, I climbed out of her cab, and stretched.

"Tomorrow will be a new day Mavis. Never forget that. There's _always_ an opportunity for a fresh start." I said, walking towards her shed door. She smiled at my words.

"I guess you're right. Good night, Anon. Sweet dreams." she said.

"Sweet dreams, Mavis." I said, before quietly closing the door. I let out a breath, and walked over to the quarry building to punch out for the day.

. . .

Once I had boarded Bertie the Bus, the long trip home began. Bertie made several stops along the way, so it took longer than usual, but I didn't mind.

At one particular stop, a man boarded, and sat next to me, because Bertie was getting full.

"Hello there." he greeted. I nodded towards him, deep in thought about Mavis. Before I could continue, the man interrupted my thoughts again.

"I've seen that face before. Had it myself, actually. You're thinking about someone, aren't you?" he asked. I sighed, and nodded. Maybe talking about it would help?

"Yep. The engine I work with." I replied. The man's face changed to one of surprise.

"Small world we live in, huh? My girlfriend is an engine. I don't work with her, but we still make it work. I work at the Steamworks, and she works at Ulfstead Castle." he said. I looked at him.

"Really? What's it like, being in a relationship with an engine?" I asked. His face turned sorrowful.

"Someone special told me that being in a relationship with an engine is a very serious thing. When an engine falls for someone, specifically a human; the two of you will start an unbreakable bond. An engine will love you for life, if you just let it happen. If you take the engine for granted, or discard him or her, anything could happen." he said. I let his words sink in.

"Experience?" I finally asked. He shook his head.

"Nope. As I said, someone special told me that. She's... no longer around." he said quietly. I sensed the man had been put in a bad mood, and decided not to reply.

As Bertie bumped along the country road, eventually the man got off, leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.

Finally, my stop came, and I got off, making sure to thank Bertie and his driver.

You always thank the bus driver. It's just polite.

I walked along for a few minutes before my apartment building came into view.

Once I had gotten inside, I let out a loud sigh, and flopped onto the couch. The first thing I always needed to do when I got home was take a shower. After all, quarry work was dusty. So, after a few minutes of rest, I headed towards the bathroom to get myself cleaned.

. . .

Dinner and shower now finished, it was getting to be time for bed. I opened my bedroom window to let the cool night breeze flow into the room, and sat on the bed with a book. A good story was always something I enjoyed.

As I read, I saw a train go past in the distance through the window. I had a faint view of the mainline, it just sitting on the horizon. It was most likely the Flying Kipper, the night freight train.

I finally closed my book, and got tucked in for the night. Before I drifted off, I stared at the picture on my dresser of Mavis and I. The photo had been taken after the two of us had won the quarry employee's of the month award. It was a nice photo. I was leaning on Mavis's cow catcher, her smiling brightly behind me.

"Someday Mavis. Someday I'll tell you how I _really_ feel."


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning I found myself sitting next to the same mysterious man on the bus.

"Hello again." he said. I smiled at him.

"I hope I didn't say anything yesterday to make you sad." I said. The man smiled.

"No, not at all. Just... something that happened a while ago that I'm forced to remember. It really taught me the value of making those you care about as happy as you can, because you never know when you might lose them." he said, sighing. I leaned forwards.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Why not? A while back, I found an engine rotting in the woods near my house. I won't bother telling you who, because you wouldn't believe me, but she was a special engine. Anyhoo, I was trying to fix her, and was making decent progress, until that storm came along. It destroyed her. I watched her die... twice. In the woods, and at the smelters. It hurt, but I just had to watch it. It was because of that engine that I discovered the feelings of the engine I call my special friend now." he explained.

I listened to his story. It wasn't a happy story, but it had deep meaning. Always do what you can to make your friends happy, because you never know when you might lose them.

Eventually, the man had to get off the bus, but he said goodbye this time. As Bertie continued along his route, I wondered which engine was the one he called his special friend. If she worked at Ulfstead Castle, it could only be... Millie, the French narrow gauge engine. Although, if my memory served, she was standard gauge now.

A sudden bump in the road jolted me from my thoughts, and I saw the quarry come into view. I deboarded, and walked towards the quarry entrance. All seemed fairly normal. I punched in, and just as I was exiting the building, Mavis frantically screeched to a stop in front of me. She looked very frightened.

" _Anon, get on quick! We have to go!_ " she said. I assumed there was an emergency of some sort, so I quickly climbed in Mavis's cab and she rushed towards the entrance of the quarry.

"What's going on?! Why are you leaving the quarry?! You don't even have a load!" I asked as Mavis rattled out of the quarry in a magnificent rush.

"I can't go back to the quarry now! I'll be scrapped for sure!" she said, quickly taking a side track away from the main line.

"What?! Mavis, what is going on?! Will you _stop_?!" I hollered. Mavis didn't slow down.

"No! I'm going to the Mainland! They can't find me there. I need you to come with me, or else they might find you, and do something to you! Everyone knows we're best friends!" she said, increasing her speed. I grabbed onto one of the handles in the cab to maintain my balance.

"Mainland!? Mavis, what in the hell has gotten into you?! What did you _do_?!" I asked frantically as the scenery whizzed past. Mavis was going much faster than she was built for, but she didn't seem to care.

"I'll tell you later! Please, just trust me!" she said, flying around a corner. I continued to shout at Mavis for a few minutes, but it did no good. Whatever she did, it must have been bad.

. . .

Fifteen minutes later, the Vicarstown Station was in sight. Several people were standing on the platform. As Mavis approached, several workmen tried to hail her, but she did not slow down.

"Mavis, this is a station! _Slow down_! You're going to hurt someone!" I demanded.

"I... I can't slow down! Not until I'm on the other side!" Mavis cried. The two of us ripped through the station at incredible speed, ripping hats off bystanders, and causing a general panic. I looked through Mavis's rear window as people frantically tried to pick up their belongings.

"Mavis, I don't know what you're doing, but you're driving dangerously! _Stop_!" I said. Mavis ignored me, and continued her speed all the way into the mainland.

. . .

My knuckles were white from gripping the hand bars inside Mavis for so long, but she would not stop. It must have been nearly thirty minutes now that she had been running. Suddenly, there was a BANG! Mavis's speed rapidly dropped, and black smoke began to billow from her engine vents.

"Mavis! Are you okay?!" I shouted. Mavis quickly looked around.

"Something is wrong! But I can't stop, not yet!" she said. I looked out her window. Both of us were very deep into the Mainland now. I could see a massive factory ahead, with a set of rails leading into it through a massive gate. The entire building seemed to be glowing, and several smoke stacks were billowing smoke into the sky.

"Mavis, turn in here! Something is wrong, and you're going to destroy yourself if you keep going! We're at least fifty miles from Sodor by now! Stop, or else... or else I'll find a _different_ engine to work with!" I threatened. Mavis gasped, and quickly applied her brakes, and took the track that lead into the massive factory property. The moment she got into the factory rail yard, there was another explosion, and flames began to erupt from her exhaust stack. Mavis slid to a stop, and quickly cut her engine. Flames flickered from her exhaust stack as smoke erupted from her side engine vents, until suddenly, it all stopped.

Mavis's engine clanked to a stop, and everything was quiet, aside from Mavis crying. I quickly got out and went to confront Mavis.

"What in the hell is _wrong_ with you Mavis!? You could have gotten yourself destroyed, me killed, or several other people seriously hurt! What the shit is going on!?" I demanded furiously. Mavis sniffed as she tried to stop crying. Before she could, there was a honk of a diesel horn, and I turned to see another diesel shunter oiling over. This one was a dark greenish blue with a red front plate. The letters M.S.C. were positioned above the diesels face, and a red wheel rod was positioned on either side of the diesels body.

"What's going on over here?! What happened?" the diesel asked. It was another female diesel. She noticed me, and then Mavis, who still had smoke slithering out through her vents. "Has there been an accident? A _real_ one this time?" the diesel asked.

I shook my head.

"I don't know what is going on right now. I don't know where we are, what is happening, or why we're here. I work with this engine. Her name is Mavis. She flipped the fuck out this morning when I arrived, and dragged me non stop all the way here. She went to fast, and has blown her engine. She can't move." I explained. The new diesel shunter looked at me with a critical eye for a moment.

"I'm Frankie." she finally said. I nodded.

"Frankie then. Where are we?" I asked. Mavis had finally stopped crying, and was now listening.

"You're at the Mainland Steelworks Corporation. All the steel the Mainland and Island of Sodor uses comes from us. I run the place, along with four other engines." Frankie said. I sighed.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" I asked. Frankie nodded.

"I will go and tell the others that we have guests. Ones that we _won't_ put to work." she said, reversing away from me and Mavis. I turned to Mavis.

"We're stuck here, you know. Until we find someone who can fix you, you can't go anywhere. I hope you realize the situation you've put both you and myself into." I said. Mavis looked sad.

"I'm sorry Anon. I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I made a mistake this morning, a grave mistake. If I go back, Sir Topham Hatt will have me scrapped for sure." she said, shaking so violently that she began to rattle. I put a hand on her, which seemed to calm her down.

"I don't know what happened Mavis, but when you're ready to tell me, I hope you will. I really don't think you could do anything so bad that you would be scrapped." I said. Mavis whimpered as a tear ran down her face. Seeing Mavis sad was a horrible sight. It made my heart hurt. She was usually such an upbeat engine. I heard rumbling, and turned to see Frankie and four other engines coming over.

"I've informed everyone of the situation. We have diesel mechanics here, so you should be able to get fixed." Frankie said, looking towards Mavis. Then, she looked towards me.

"I don't really know what to do with _you_ , I'm afraid. I'm sure you don't live around here, so you could always stay with us, I guess. These are the other engines that work here." she said, rolling back so the other engines could introduce themselves. A rusty light blue reverse cab engine, a massive black tank engine with two sets of wheel rods, a large silver engine with three funnels, and a... small steam traction engine with a various amount of cogs and gears.

"Hiiii! Hello! How ya doing?!" the rusty light blue engine greeted, each time in a different voice. Mavis and I both cringed at her energetic attitude.

"H-Hi?" I replied. Mavis honked her horn in greeting. The blue engine smiled.

"I'm Lexi! What brought ya down here on a day like today?" she asked, looking eager for a story. I glanced at Mavis, who blushed.

"A misfortune." Mavis said quietly. Lexi's smile faded.

"Oh. What happened?" she asked. Mavis didn't answer. An awkward silence hung in the air until the large black tank engine cleared its throat.

"I'm Hurricane! Frankie and I are the original workers of the Steelworks." he said as Frankie rolled up next to him. Those two names rang a bell.

"Wait... Frankie and Hurricane." I scowled. "I've heard about you two. You're the ones who trapped Thomas here, and almost James as well!" I said, backing towards Mavis. Frankie blushed, and Hurricane looked away.

"That... that was my fault." Frankie said quietly. I stopped.

"What?" I asked. Frankie sighed.

"We didn't have any help! We were so desperate for help here that when Thomas came along, and didn't seem to mind helping us, we... tried to force him to stay. It was my idea." she said, looking ashamed.

"We both feel bad about it. We never got to apologize, but if we ever see Thomas again, we will." Hurricane added. I nodded.

"I see. So that's what Frankie meant when she said we were guests that wouldn't be put to work." I said. Frankie looked down at the ground.

"Y-Yes. Perhaps I should have worded that differently." she said. I nodded.

"I think so. I don't really think I'm comfortable staying here, but unfortunately, we don't have a choice." I said. The large silver triple funnel engine released a cloud of steam.

"I think you'll like it here. Lexi, Theo, and I have been working here for a few months." he said. The small cog wheeled traction engine must have been Theo. I turned back to Frankie.

"So, will Mavis be able to be repaired? We both need to get back to Sodor." I asked. Mavis opened her mouth, but I waved my arm at her, causing her to stay silent. Frankie smiled.

"Yes, of course. We have both steam engine mechanics and diesel mechanics on hand, in case any one of us should break down. It has come in handy before. Hurricane, will you push Mavis inside?" she asked, reversing towards the entrance of the main building. Hurricane chuffed around behind Mavis as I climbed inside her cab. Together, we all went inside the main building.

Immediately, I noticed a thermal difference. It must have been at _least_ one hundred degrees inside the place!

"Wow. How do you guys work in the heat?" I asked, poking my head out of Mavis's window. Lexi smiled.

"It took all of us a while to get used to it, but once we got in the habit of taking on water more frequently, it was no longer a problem." she said. As Hurricane slowly pushed Mavis over to a side track with an engine lift, I scanned Lexi's bizarre design.

"What kind of engine are you anyway?" I asked. Lexi laughed heartily.

"Theo, Merlin, and I are all experimental engines, and proud of it. Well, we are _now_. Before Thomas found us, we just sat in a yard doing nothing." she said.

"We all thought we were useless." Theo said, rattling along behind Lexi.

"Lexi is a cab forward engine that burns oil, I'm a King Arthur Class stealth engine, and Theo is... well, we still don't know." Merlin finished.

"What is a Stealth engine?" I asked. Every engine in the building, besides Mavis and Merlin, groaned. Merlin smiled.

"I'm designed to hide. My three funnels let me hide in a cloud that nobody can see. Watch!" he said. Suddenly, a massive steam cloud erupted from under Merlin's chassis, momentarily covering him entirely.

"Invisibility _on_!" Merlin said. As the steam cloud cleared, I could still see Merlin sitting there, with his eyes closed. Mavis and I were both confused.

"Uhh..." I trailed off, looking towards Lexi and Theo. The both forced a smile. "Right. Anyway, what should I do while Mavis is being fixed?" I asked. Frankie perked up.

"You could always go with us on our deliveries. If you're an engine caretaker, then you're already familiar with your duties of fueling, track switching, and other things. It would be nice to have a new person to talk to!" she said. I shrugged.

"Whatever. Where do the deliveries go?" I asked. Hurricane chuffed over.

"Most go to different locations around the Mainland, and a few go to Sodor." he said. I looked towards Mavis.

"Will you be alright here if I go on some deliveries?" I asked. Mavis looked sad.

"What choice do I have? I can't go anywhere until I have a new engine." she said.

"And _whose_ fault is that?" I muttered as I turned and walked away from Mavis, who looked down at the ground at my words.

"I've got a delivery to go on soon if you want to come, Anon! We can have an adventure!" Lexi said, puffing towards me. I climbed into Lexi's cab, and surveyed the different layout. Unlike a normal engine cab, I could easily see forwards out of the cab, and there were no exhaust fumes as Lexi puffed out of the main building onto the loading track next to it.

"I like your design. It's better than a normal cab engine, if you ask me." I said. Lexi slid to a stop suddenly, causing me to nearly face-plant on one of her front windows.

"W-What?" she stuttered, unsure if she heard me correctly.

"I like your design. Shame more engines weren't built like you. It's a very good design. More visibility, less fumes. Genius." I repeated. Lexi didn't move, so I got out to see what the problem was. I quickly found out.

Lexi was crying. I raised my hands in defense.

"Whoa, hey! I didn't mean to offend you or... whatever I did. Take it easy." I said. Lexi smiled through her tears.

"You don't get it, Anon. I'm an experimental engine. That means I wasn't well liked by anyone. No one thought I worked properly, or would ever be really useful. Back when I was first built, I was even given a nickname. Everyone called me 'The Freak.' I've _never_ been complimented in my entire life. Especially not now, when I'm rusty and outdated. You are the first person in my entire life who has ever said they liked how I'm built." she said, giving me a happy smile through her teary face.

I wasn't sure how to react. If what she said was true, then I wasn't sure how she could always chuff around being so happy all the time. I would have gone insane if I was as old as Lexi was, and had never had anything nice said about me.

"Lexi... if that's true, how do you go about everyday being so happy? I mean, since I've gotten here, you've not stopped smiling!" I asked. Lexi giggled.

"Well, I've got a job now. I've never had a job before, but always wanted one. I've got a use. It's something to be happy about. But I never thought I'd be complimented. You've got no idea how much what you said means to me." she said. I chuckled, and patted her side.

"Well I meant it. It's a genius design. I wonder why they think it didn't work. You're still here, running, aren't you?" I asked, climbing back into Lexi's cab. She slowly reversed, before being coupled up to three flatbeds loaded with steel beams.

"Isn't that a little heavy for you?" I asked, not wanting Lexi to damage herself as Mavis had done by pushing herself to hard. Lexi laughed.

"Oh, that just means I'm working _eeeextraaaaaaaaaa_ hard!" she said, practically growling the word "extra". I shrugged.

"You know your limits, but I'll be here if anything goes wrong." I said as she slowly began to chuff forwards out of the Steelworks rail yard.

Once the two of us were on the mainline, Lexi began heading in the direction of Sodor. I was slightly worried. What would Sir Topham Hatt ask me about Mavis if he saw me?

"Is this load going to Sodor?" I asked as Lexi picked up speed.

"Yeppers!" Lexi confirmed. I groaned.

"I don't want Sir Topham Hatt to see me. He's sure to ask me about Mavis." I said.

"What did she do exactly? It must have been something bad to make her run all this way, or does she usually do that?" Lexi asked. I laughed out loud.

"Mavis is one of the most sensible engines on the entire Island of Sodor ninety nine percent of the time! I don't know what's got her so worked up! She won't tell me what happened, or why she brought me with her. It's really making me angry." I said. Lexi slowed.

"Mavis is your friend, Anon. I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready." she said, switching to a track that lead into the forest.

"You don't know Mavis like I do. She is one of the most stubborn engines I've ever met. I guarantee you she'll never tell me. I'll have to try and figure it out myself." I said.

"Ooh. Maybe you and I should do a little... detective work!" she suggested, slowing to a stop in a junky looking railyard. I looked out her window.

"Why have we stopped here?" I asked. Lexi quietly looked around. Piles of gears and old engine parts were strewn everywhere. An old water tower and coal bunker stood on the side of one of the tracks. The place looked quite old.

"This is were Merlin, Theo, and I lived before we went to the Steelworks. We had no home, so we stayed here. There was coal, water, and parts. But it was awfully boring. It makes me wonder why I was so hesitant to leave when Thomas first tried to convince us to help him." she said. I stepped out, and walked through the yard, Lexi slowly chuffing behind me.

"Where did you sleep?" I asked, not seeing a shed in sight. Lexi smiled sadly.

"Wherever I wanted. There are no sheds here. This is a side yard, not a berth yard. Why do you think I'm so rusty? I've been exposed to every rain, snow, hail, and storm for over ten years." she said. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Jesus Lexi. How did you ever manage?" I asked. Lexi sighed.

"What else could I do?" she replied. The two of us sat in silence for a minute, before I patted Lexi's side.

"Well, you've got a shed and a job now, so your waiting paid off. Shall we continue?" I asked, climbing back into her cab. Lexi rang her bell and exited the yard, the three flatbeds of steel trailing behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Lexi began the approach to the bridge connecting Sodor to the Mainland, I began to grow nervous.

"We need to find out what happened this morning, but I _really_ want to avoid Sir Topham Hatt if possible. He's sure to question me about what I know." I said. Lexi frowned.

"But you _said_ you weren't there. Just tell him the truth. You had no idea what was going on." she said. I sighed.

"Sir Topham Hatt knows that Mavis and I are close. He'll definitely assume she told me something." I replied as Lexi chuffed over the draw bridge. I calmed as I saw the familiar sights of Sodor. As Lexi approached Vicarstown Station, she was flagged to a stop on platform three. The station manager came over.

"Right, three loads of steel bound for the quarry. They'll _definitely_ need it after this morning. Do you know how to get there?" he asked. I nodded.

"Carry on then. They'll be expecting you." he said, before giving us a green flag. As Lexi slowly rolled out of the station, I leaned out her window.

"Figures we would be delivering to the heart of the trouble. The Ffarquhar Quarry is where Mavis and I work. Might as well own up to it, I'm going to be talking with someone, so at least I'll be able to figure out what the hell happened." I said. Lexi began the ascent towards the quarry.

. . .

Upon arriving at the quarry, things were unusually quiet. It appeared that the quarry was in a state of rest. No stone was being loaded or moved, and there was no drilling or blasting anywhere. As Lexi stopped, who should walk over but Sir Topham Hatt himself.

"Great." I muttered, before stepping down from Lexi's cab. Once Sir Topham Hatt saw me, he looked surprised.

"So _there_ you are! I've been trying to find you all morning!" he said. He didn't sound cross, but he looked annoyed. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Sorry Sir. Mavis took me with her this morning. I didn't know at the time that anything was wrong." I said. Sir Topham Hatt seemed to relax a little.

"Where is Mavis now?" he asked. I hesitated.

"She's at the Steelworks on the Mainland. She's stuck there until she can get a new engine. She blew hers up, and the Steelworks has already ordered a new one." I said. Sir Topham Hatt sighed.

"Mavis is usually a very sensible engine. Stubborn, but sensible. But according to some, this morning she seemed to snap. I've been told that she was seen chasing after Ben at dangerous speeds, until she finally bumped him off the rails, and sent him into one of the loading cranes. The collision caused the crane to collapse on top of Ben. He's extremely damaged, and will be at the Steamworks for several days." he said.

My eyes widened.

"So _that's_ what happened. No wonder she ran." I said aloud.

"Ran?" Sir Topham Hatt asked. I nodded.

"Mavis wouldn't tell me what happened, but she said she did something so bad that you would scrap her for sure. She ran away, with me, to avoid that fate. I couldn't convince her otherwise. But... I can't believe she did that." I said. Sir Topham Hatt looked around the quarry.

"Bill and Ben have always been trouble, but Mavis has always seemed to put up with them well. I don't know what was different about this morning, but she couldn't handle it. Regardless, I need her back. She will get a _stern_ talking to, but she's the best quarry engine I've got, and this quarry can't run without her. There's also nothing for you to do here at the moment, so I would recommend getting some of your things, and going back to the Steelworks. Once she's fixed, I need you to bring her back. Drag her by the coupling if you have to. I'm not going to scrap her, but I want to hear her side of the story." he finished, beginning to walk away.

"Yes Sir." I said, relieved that the conversation was over. I looked back towards Lexi, who was smiling.

"I told you everything would be fine. Now that you know what happened, you can bring Mavis back once she's been fixed!" she said proudly. I shrugged.

"First I've got to convince her to come back."

. . .

After I ran to my apartment to get a few things, Lexi and I headed back to the Steelworks. Once we arrived, Mavis was nowhere to be seen. I found Theo moving Slag cars, and asked him of Mavis's whereabouts.

"She's inside, getting her engine removed. Then they'll be able to put the new one in as soon as it comes." Theo rattled, slowly pushing the Slag cars towards the Slag Heap.

I got off Lexi so she could help Theo with the Slag cars, and walked inside.

"So how did it go?" Frankie asked, appearing on the track next to me.

"Okay. I found myself face to face with Sir Topham Hatt, got the steel delivered, and now I know what Mavis did." I said. Frankie bounced up and down on her springs.

" _Ooh_ , what DID she do?!" she asked, looking eager to hear a story. I stopped, and looked at her.

"You know, you seem awfully eager to hear the misadventures of others. Do you _enjoy_ seeing others unhappy?" I snapped. Frankie abruptly stopped.

"What? N-No, of course not." she stuttered. I walked towards her.

"Really? Thomas told me you didn't seem to mind pushing him around. Said you wouldn't even call him by his name, even though he specified it several times. Little Tank Engine, was it? I don't know much about you, Frankie, but from what I've heard and seen, I don't think I'd like to get to know you to well." I said, before walking away in silence, leaving a shocked Frankie behind.

As I continued to walk to Mavis, Hurricane blocked my path. He didn't look happy.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge an engine before you know about them." he said sternly. I folded my arms.

"I DO know about her. I know that, although she may be nicer than she once was, she still doesn't seem like an engine I'd want to be friends with." I said. Hurricane sighed.

"Frankie wasn't always like that. She used to be the most popular diesel shunter around back where we're from. Originally, we're both from the other side of the Mainland. We worked together in a large freight yard, and she was very good at her job. Our manager loved her, and she loved everyone. For years, she was the number one engine. But one day, a new engine our manager had ordered arrived, and he was... _terrible_. He was a large shunting diesel, and he pushed her around. She took it, and tried to be nice to him. One day, the new engine caused a massive wreck, destroying several freight cars. When the manager arrived, he told him Frankie had done it. Frankie had been damaged in the wreck, as she had been on the other side of the impact, trying to stop the whole thing. She had more damage than the new engine did, so our manager believed it. She was fired, and forced to leave. I quit, and went with her before anyone could do anything about it." he explained.

I listened silently as Hurricane continued.

"This Steelworks was new then, and looking for help. We both got jobs here, and have been here ever since. But Frankie didn't want to be put through something like that again, so she took charge, and made sure everything was done correctly, and quickly. She had changed, though. She pushed all the other engines hard, and eventually they all got fed up with her, and quit. It was just the two of us for a long time. When Thomas came along, she was so eager to have help, she resorted to her old habits again. But Thomas didn't put up with it. He _did_ get us help in the end, however, and Frankie has tried to be a little better. But some habits are hard to break. She has essentially become the engine that she hated. But I know the real her, so I always stick with her." Hurricane finished.

I took a breath as I ran everything he had just told me through my mind.

"I suppose I owe her an apology then." I said. Hurricane smiled.

"I think it would mean a lot to her. Outside of the Steelworks, she is not treated very well. Most of the engines around here know about her, and tend to avoid her during deliveries. She doesn't show it, but I know it bothers her." he said. I nodded.

"Tonight then. I'll apologize to her tonight, when her and I can have a little chat." I said. Hurricane steamed.

"I'll be busy cleaning up tonight, so she'll be by herself for a while in the shed. That would be a good time." he said, before puffing out of the building. I shook my head, and finally made my way to Mavis, who was sitting with her engine bay open, and several workmen surrounding her. Her face brightened upon seeing me.

"How did the delivery go? Where was it?" she asked. I sat on a nearby oil drum.

"The delivery went fine. It was a load of steel beams... to Ffarquhar Quarry." I finished. Mavis's face changed to one of shock and worry.

"R-Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yup. Went smoothly. The quarry was shut down for the day. Apparently, there had been some sort of... _accident_ , involving Ben and a crane." I said, hoping Mavis would just admit her involvement. She had a look of utter guilt on her face. It hurt to see her look so sad and guilty.

"It was my fault." she whispered, forcing her eyes shut. I motioned towards the workmen working on her, and they went off to do other things, leaving Mavis and I alone. I leaned against one of the lift supports, and waited for Mavis to continue.

"Ben was being much more of a nuisance than usual, and he was bugging me about... something that I don't like people making fun of me about. I just... snapped." she said, tears falling down her face. "I chased him around the yard, not actually having an intention to hurt him, I just wanted to scare him, so he would stop making fun of me, but he suddenly stopped right before a corner, and I bashed into him. He flew off the rails, and collided with the stone lift crane, and it fell on top of him. You should have _heard_ him, Anon. He was yelling and screaming in pain. I damaged him severely. I knew Sir Topham Hatt would have me scrapped if he found me, so... I ran." she finished, breathing heavily as tears continued to fall down her face.

I stood up, and picked up a nearby towel. I gently dabbed Mavis's face, drying her tears, and a look of contentment appeared on her face, as if she enjoyed my touch.

"I don't think it was your fault, Mavis. You didn't hit Ben on purpose. You're a sensible engine, and a kind one. You don't have it in you to hurt others on purpose, and Sir Topham Hatt knows that. He wants you to come back. He needs you." I said as I finished drying Mavis's tears. She looked at me sadly.

"He's better off without me. He needs an engine with a clean record, not an old useless diesel like me with a bad record." she whispered, closing her eyes. I quickly stood up, and smacked Mavis across the face. She looked at me with an utter look of fright and shock. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she whimpered.

"I don't _EVER_ want to hear you say you're useless again, Mavis. You're one of the original engines on Sodor, and you've _always_ been really useful. Everyone makes mistakes, whether they like it or not. No person, and no engine is perfect. It's your job to learn from your mistakes, and not repeat them. You have value Mavis, to everyone. You are very important to me." I said. Mavis calmed down, and looked at me doubtfully.

"What makes me so important? What makes me so different from any other of the quarry engines? What makes me so special to _you_?" she asked. I took a deep breath.

" _All_ engines are important Mavis, because they all help keep the railway running. You are the most experienced quarry engine, you know what you're doing, and you don't mind a little hard work. Other engines complain when they have to pull trucks, or things they don't like. You pull whatever you're told to without a fuss. You're a diamond of an engine Mavis, and I want you to stay polished." I said. Mavis looked touched by my words.

"But, what makes me so important to _you_?" she repeated. My eye twitched. I might have to tell her.

"I've worked with you for years Mavis, and in that time, we've grown close to each other. We both have won the employee's of the month award several times, and we have a friendship that is almost impossible to break. You... you mean a lot to me Mavis. More than you realize." I said.

Whew, hopefully that didn't give her an idea of my feelings.

Mavis watched me as I spoke, and for the first time in a while, her cute pointed lips turned upwards in a smile.

"You mean very much to me to, Anon. You always listen to me when I need to vent, or just complain. You never treat me poorly, and you're always there when I need you. I... I would be _devastated_ if you ever quit working at the quarry." she admitted. I leaned against Mavis's buffer.

"I can only work at the quarry if you come back." I said. Mavis sighed in defeat.

"I... I just don't know Anon. You're sure Sir Topham Hatt isn't going to scrap me?" she asked. I looked directly into Mavis's eyes.

"Why would I tell you differently?" I asked. Mavis blinked, before she blushed.

"I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't lie to me. We never keep anything from each other." she said. That sentence made me feel guilty. I was keeping my true feelings from her.

"Right. I'm going to go and find Frankie. It's getting late, and I need to have a little talk with her." I said. Mavis looked sad.

"Oh. Frankie the diesel. Right. What kind of talk?" she asked, sounding a little bitter.

"I fear I hurt her feelings quite a bit earlier, and I need to apologize. I think she needs to vent about her past a little bit." I explained. Mavis looked a bit happier.

"Oh, okay. Will you come back later?" she asked. I nodded.

"Of course Mavis."


	4. Chapter 4

I found Frankie sitting in the built in shed of the Steelworks building. She looked depressed, and I knew it was my fault. I quietly walked up to her, and could see tears on her face shining in the moonlight. She hadn't yet noticed me.

"I'm sorry, Frankie." I said, announcing my presence. Frankie jumped at the sound of my voice, before she looked at me.

"Oh. It's _you_." she said, a noticeable amount of salt in her tone. I sighed, and stood in front of her.

"I didn't know enough about you to truly be a good judge of your character Frankie. I'm sorry for what I said. I wasn't right to say such things after knowing you less than a day." I said. Frankie forced a smile.

"It's not your fault, Anon. And you weren't wrong, either. I'm a terrible engine. I treat everyone poorly, even though I try not to. It's a wonder why Hurricane is still my friend." she said, sniffing.

"It's because he knows the real you, Frankie. He told me about what happened at your old job." I said. Frankie looked at me.

"I _loved_ that job. I loved the work, I loved the environment, and I loved those I worked with. Everything was _perfect_ , until that new engine came along. That terrible shunter. I think his name was Diesel." she said. I straightened at hearing the familiar name.

"Wait, the engine's name was Diesel?" I asked. Frankie nodded solemnly. I scuffed my foot on the gravel in anger. "That black shunter works on Sodor." I said. Frankie's eyes widened.

"He does?" she asked. I nodded, before I kicked the wall of the shed.

"I should have _known_ it was him! He's not a nice engine, and what he did to you is totally something I should have known he would do! Once I get back to Sodor, I'm going to find him and..." suddenly I stopped, as an idea formed in my mind. I turned to Frankie, a mischievous grin on my face.

" _You_ should go to Sodor with me tomorrow, if it's not busy. I know right where that bastard works. I'll bring you along, and make him apologize to you. If he doesn't, I'll tell Sir Topham Hatt what he put you through." I said. Frankie seemed surprised by my idea.

"I didn't take you for the vengeful type." she said. I laughed.

"Oh, let me tell you, nothing bothers me more than someone making someone else miserable. If what I've heard is true, you've been miserable because of him for years, and it's time to make him pay." I said. Frankie sighed.

"I don't want him to apologize to me. I know he won't mean it." she said, looking glum. I frowned.

"I don't care if he means it or not, it's the principal of the matter. He needs to know what his actions have done to you. He's not quite as mean as he was when he first arrived. He might actually feel bad." I said. I looked towards Frankie, waiting for her response.

"I was informed that it will take at least a few days to fix Mavis, so I suppose... I could go with you tomorrow, if it's what you really want." she said. I pumped my fists in excitement, making Frankie smile.

"Yes! I want you to be the Frankie that Hurricane said you used to be! I think if you hear him apologize, you'll feel a lot better." I said. Frankie didn't seem sure, but stayed quiet anyway. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Frankie." I said, before leaving the shed, and heading back to the main building.

While I was on my way, Lexi pulled up next to me.

"Good eeeveninnggg!" she drawled in a forced creepy voice, shaking herself to appear intimidating. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Evening to you too, Lexi." I replied, stopping to face her.

"I heard what you said to Frankie. It really seems like you're helping a lot of us out, making our lives better. Helping Frankie with her past, being the first one to admire my design. I, for one, am very glad you came along." Lexi said. I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"I'm just trying to help. It's what I do." I said, hoping Lexi wouldn't make a big deal out of my actions. Lexi suddenly got quiet.

"Do ya think you could help Theo?" she asked quietly. I looked at her, confused.

"Theo? What's wrong with him?"

"He likes working here, and having a job, but he has more... troubles, than most of us do, mainly because of his size. He's small, and can't push or pull very much. His design is mechanically flawed, and doesn't work as well as it should. It always makes it difficult for him to move, especially in reverse. I think it gets him down a lot. Could you do what you did with me? Give him a compliment, or something? I think it would make his day." she said. I smiled.

"You're a very caring friend, Lexi." I observed. Lexi blushed.

"Well, to be honest, it hurts me to watch Theo feel so down. Merlin and I know he has a lot of trouble, and we always try and keep him happy, but I think having someone new make him happy would be nice for him." she explained. I nodded.

"Frankie and I should be back by tomorrow afternoon. I will find Theo then, and spend a little time with him." I said. Lexi smiled.

"You're a very kind man, Anon. You're one of the few to care about engines like us." she said, slowly chuffing back towards the main building, myself walking beside her. Moonlight seemed to make the Steelworks glow in the night sky. Suddenly, I stopped.

"Lexi, can I ask you something? You give good advice, so I'd like to hear your thoughts." I asked.

"Sure. What is it?" she asked. I took a breath.

"First of all, tell _no_ _one_ what I'm telling you. Can you do that?" I asked. Lexi smiled, and nodded. I continued. "I've had... _feelings_... for Mavis for a long time." I admitted. Lexi didn't seem very surprised.

"I thought so." she said. I looked at her, bewildered.

"You knew?" I asked. Lexi smiled.

"Not for sure, but I could tell just watching you two that you are very close to her. I thought maybe there was something special between you two. Why don't you tell her?" she asked.

"I don't think she'll like hearing it. I really don't think Mavis is a engine and human kind of diesel. I think she would prefer to be with another engine." I said glumly. Lexi snorted.

"I doubt it. I've listened to her stories while she was getting her engine removed. She talks about you... _a lot_. I think she really likes you." she said. This was all news to me.

"She DID say that I meant a lot to her. But I just assumed she meant as a best friend." I mused. Lexi smiled.

"Sometimes others try to hint about their feelings, because they're afraid of outright saying it. I'm an old engine, Anon. I have experience with these things. Well, watching these things anyway. I've never had someone love me before. But, I think Mavis likes you just as much as you like her. Find a way to tell her, and I think it will work out." Lexi said. I looked at Lexi for the longest time.

"What?" Lexi finally asked.

"I was just thinking about how I figured you'd be the last engine to give me serious advice. No offense, but you're kinda... goofy." I said. Lexi laughed.

"I know. Life is boring if you don't add a little fun. But I can be serious when I need to be. Have a good night, Anon." she said, slowly chuffing towards her shed.

"Good night, Lexi. And for what it's worth... I'm sorry that you've never been loved before." I replied, and walked back to Mavis. When I arrived, she was already asleep. I stood silently, watching Mavis sleeping peacefully. Her engine had been fully removed, so the new one would be installed the moment it arrived. Mavis was such an innocent engine. Her kind warmhearted demeanor, cute face, and beautiful black paint job. And her pointed lips. I loved how her lips were pointed. No other engine I had ever met had such a unique facial feature. I sat against an Oil drum, and continued to watch Mavis.

"Before we get back to Sodor, Mavis, I'm going to admit it. I'm in love with you." I said quietly. I blamed it on my sleepy state, but I could have sworn I saw Mavis smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I was startled awake by Frankie honking her horn.

"Are you ready to go Anon? It's not busy today, so we can leave now." she said. Mavis, who had also been woken from her slumber, looked at me curiously.

"Where are the two of you going?" she asked. I cracked my back as I stretched.

"There's a little matter Frankie and I need to take care of back on Sodor. We'll be back by this afternoon, and then I have to have a little chat with Theo." I said. Mavis looked at me longingly.

"I wish I could go with. I _hate_ not being able to run. Or spend any time with you." she added quietly. I patted her side.

"Soon Mavis. Soon, you'll be back on the line, with a brand new engine." I said.

"You're engine should arrive today, so you'll be out of here within a few days." Frankie said. I could tell that made Mavis feel better. I climbed into Frankie's cab, and she trundled out of the Steelworks, and onto the Mainline.

"Do you know how to get to Sodor?" I asked.

"Yes. Hurricane or Merlin usually take the Sodor deliveries, but I've taken a few." she said.

Frankie and I carried on for a a good while, and eventually got to the bridge. Frankie was beginning to tremble. I could feel it inside her cab. Clearly, she was nervous.

"It will be okay, Frankie. I've worked on this railway for a good while, I know how to handle a disobedient engine. Besides, if he doesn't behave, I'll threaten to tell Mavis. He'll listen then." I said. As Frankie slowly crossed the bridge, she was confused.

"Why would threatening to tell Mavis make a difference? Is he scared of her?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Not scared exactly, but Mavis is a very motherly figure to the others around here. She has a very strong will, and can usually... _convince_ engines to do the right thing. Even Diesel listens to her. Just remember, Diesel is not the same engine that he used to be. He had a little occurrence with one of the other diesels, one named Daisy. He ended up breaking her axle springs, and it was rumored that she couldn't be fixed. He has really tried to change his ways since then." I said.

Frankie seemed to relax a little, and the two of us continued on to the docks, where Diesel could usually be found. Sure enough, when we arrived, the docks weren't busy at all. I stepped out of Frankie's cab.

"Wait here. I'm going to talk with him. Get an idea on his thoughts of the situation. He's over at the refueling station, so he won't be going anywhere." I said. I walked over to the black shunter, who was indeed taking on fuel. Filling a diesel's fuel tanks took a little while, so I would have plenty of time to confront him.

"Diesel." I offered a greeting. He looked at me.

"Who're you?" he asked. I tried to remain polite.

"I'm Mavis's driver, from the quarry." I replied. Diesel's eyes widened.

"Mavis, huh? Did you hear what she did yesterday? She's gone and practically shut down the whole quarry. It's about time she got into trouble for something." he sneered. I folded my arms.

"I thought you would be better than this, Diesel. Or should I tell Mavis that you haven't really changed that much?" I asked. Diesel seemed to pale at the suggestion.

"No! I've changed! Don't tell Mavis anything!" he said quickly. I nodded.

"Then I suggest you listen to what I have to say. A good long time ago, you worked on the far side of the Mainland. You were a new engine to work in a freight yard. There were a few other engines there, but you were particularly rude to one diesel shunter named Frankie. You caused an accident, and got her fired, along with one of her friends. Sound familiar?" I asked. Diesel blushed.

"Y-Yes, I do remember that." he stuttered.

"Uh-huh. Are you also aware that because of that event, that same diesel shunter has lived a somewhat unhappy life since, and has changed enough that most engines try to avoid her?" I continued. Diesel looked ashamed.

"I wasn't. That was... the old me. I thought it was fun to push others around. When she kept on trying to be nice to me, I got frustrated, and tired of her. When I caused that wreck, I didn't want to be blamed for it, and since she was also damaged, it was easy to blame her." he said.

"I'm aware of this. Tell me, what would you do if you ever encountered her again? Would you apologize, hide, or just continue right where you left off?" I asked. Diesel looked down at the ground.

"I-I don't know. Certainly she would recognize me. I don't like confrontation. I would probably hide." he said. I smirked.

"Well then it's a good thing you're being refueled, and your engine is off. Frankie! Come on out!" I called. Diesel's face paled as he heard me call her name. He looked up, and there she was. The very same diesel shunter whom he had tortured so long ago. She hadn't changed a bit.

As Frankie rolled to a stop next to me, I spoke again.

"Frankie here has been stuck at the Steelworks ever since you got her fired. It's very hot and difficult work, and she only gets to go out on the line when she's running a delivery. She enjoys it far less than the job you caused her to lose. She changed into a fierce authority figure, but took it to far, and was occasionally so cruel that eventually, all the other Steelworks engines left. It's just her, her best friend, and a few recent additions. Is there anything you'd like to say for changing Frankie's perfect life so much?" I asked, giving Diesel a stern gaze. He looked at Frankie nervously. Frankie sat there, returning his nervous gaze with one of anger.

"I'm sorry Frankie! I was such a cruel engine to you, and I've caused you to have a job you don't enjoy, and lose most of your friends!" Diesel blurted, squinting his eyes shut. Frankie did looked surprised. She probably didn't actually expect Diesel to apologize. I turned to her.

"Diesel clearly is a changed engine, Frankie, and feels bad about his actions. Could you find it in your heart to forgive him, and forget about what he's done? Don't forget, you still have a job, you still have friends, and you're still a really useful engine. Be thankful for that." I said. Frankie bit her lip, deep in thought.

"I guess I forgive you. The engine I knew back then wouldn't have apologized for anything. You really have changed." she finally said. I looked back to Diesel who looked relieved.

"Thank you. I've thought about that incident so much over the years. Shortly after you were fired, the manager actually found out it was me who caused the wreck, and I was sent here. He wished he could get you back, but nobody had known where you had gone." he said. Frankie looked shocked.

"He'd take me back?!" she asked. Diesel nodded.

"Back then, he would have. I can't say anything now. I haven't even been to the Mainland since then." he said. Frankie looked extremely happy. Suddenly, a ting of a bell rang out, signaling the fueling was finished. Diesel started his engine.

"I've got to get back to work. Maybe I'll see you again someday, Frankie. I'm glad I could finally apologize." he said, before oiling off. Frankie and I were left alone.

"So, that went well." I finally said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Frankie said. I turned to look at her.

"You guess?" Frankie sighed.

"Well, now I'll be wondering if I should stay at the Steelworks, or see if I can go get my old job back. I really enjoyed the work there." she said. I put a hand on Frankie's buffer.

"The Steelworks needs you. Think about it. If you left, Hurricane probably would too, and that would just leave Lexi, Merlin, and Theo. None of which have been there long enough to run it. They need you Frankie. You're the boss of the Steelworks. You're old job might be where you want to be, but the Steelworks is where you belong, at least for now." I said. Frankie released a black cloud of exhaust.

"I guess you're right. It's better to be really useful than really happy." she said. I frowned.

"I didn't say that. Are you sure there's nothing at the Steelworks that makes you happy? After all, you still get to go out on the line, you still have Hurricane and the others, and you're helping other companies who are building things all over. It's a big part to play." I said. Frankie eventually smiled.

"You're right again. I have friends, a job, and a part to play in the grand scheme of things. I'll try not to think so negatively." she said. I smiled, and patted her side.

"That's the ticket. As long as you stay positive, I think things will improve for you. Thinking negatively only holds an engine back." I said, climbing back into Frankie's cab. With a toot of her horn, the two of us made our way back to the Steelworks.

. . .

When Frankie and I pulled into the main building of the Steelworks, both of us were surprised to find it empty, save for Mavis and the mechanics.

"A big delivery came along. Hurricane and Merlin each took one, and Lexi and Theo took another, working together." Mavis informed us. Her new engine had arrived, and was currently being installed.

"And here I thought it wasn't going to be busy today." Frankie said, quickly running off to shunt Slag cars. I turned my attention back to Mavis and her new engine.

"Engine looks good." I said. Mavis looked excited.

"They said that it's more powerful than my old one, and will give me a higher top speed! I'll be able to work like never before! If I still get to keep my job at the quarry." she said. I smiled.

"Trust me, you will. Sir Topham Hatt specifically told me you're the best quarry engine he's ever had." I said. Mavis blushed.

"I see. If you really think everything will be okay, I'll go back once my new engine is installed. You'll come with?" she asked. I scoffed.

"Of course I will! Why wouldn't I?" I asked. Mavis bit her lip.

"I don't know... you seem to get along quite well with the engines here. You spend so much time with Frankie and Lexi, I thought maybe you'd prefer to stay here. I can tell you enjoy being with them." she said.

Something clicked inside my head. Mavis seemed particularly bothered that I spent a lot of time with Frankie and Lexi. Frankie and Lexi were both... _females_.

"Mavis... are you... jealous? Jealous of me spending more time with those two than I have with you?" I asked softly. Mavis's face turned red.

"No! Of course not! Why should I care who you spend your time with? _Obviously_ you can't be with me all the time! Other engines need help sometimes to, and you just... seem to want to be with them more than others..." she trailed off.

She was totally jealous.

"Mavis..."

"Alright fine! Maybe I am jealous... a little." Mavis said bashfully. I folded my hands, and pressed them to my forehead. It was time to find out exactly how Mavis felt towards me.

"Mavis, what exactly do you feel towards me?" I asked. Mavis looked nervous.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Would you prefer if I told you how I feel towards you first?" I asked. Mavis looked unsure.

"M-Maybe?" she replied. I sucked in a deep breath.

"I like you Mavis. A lot. I won't be the first to admit... that I have feelings for an engine. I've felt a lot for you Mavis, for a long time. You and I are closer to each other than anyone else. I would do _anything_ for you." I said, trying not to blush.

Mavis was shocked.

"Y-You mean... you... have _feelings_ for me?" she asked, her mouth twitching, as if she was trying to hold back a smile. I nodded.

"I do. I like you Mavis. For who you are. Plus, it helps that you have a pretty face." I blurted. Mavis's eyes widened.

"I-I see. Well then... I guess it's my turn." she whispered. I waited for her to continue.

"Take your time." I said. Mavis was quiet for a few more seconds.

"You mean more than the world to me." she said suddenly. "I love working with you, I love being with you, and I love talking with you. You understand me so well, and care for me so much. Most drivers don't get very close to the engine they work with, but you were open and friendly with me from day one. I love how you always stay with me, even on our breaks. You don't mind doing the dirty work with me at the quarry. You never even complain about it. You always ask me how my day is, and make sure I run my best. If I'm down, you do all you can to cheer me up. You care for me more than anyone ever has. I've been around for a long time, and had several drivers, but you're the only one who cares for me so much. I love everything you do for me, and... and... and... I love _you_." she finally finished, out of breath.

I inhaled sharply in surprise. Mavis's words were still being processed in my mind. She was crazy about me, much, MUCH more than she had ever let on. I had no idea I meant so much to her.

"Mavis... just... jeez." I said, sitting on the Oil drum before I fainted from emotional overload. Mavis looked at me with worry.

"I had no idea you felt that way." I said. Mavis forced a smile.

"I didn't want to tell you. Most humans don't find engine's attractive in any way, shape, or form. I figured you didn't either. I didn't want to tell you how I felt, and push you away. It would kill me to not be able to work with you." she said. I almost laughed.

"That's _literally_ the same exact reason I never said anything to you!" I said. Mavis smiled.

"All this time, we've never kept anything from each other. Except for one thing, and that one thing made the biggest difference." she said. I nodded.

"I've tried to tell you before. So many times, but I just couldn't. I guess now I know why you got so worked up when Bill and Ben started taunting you about liking me." I said.

Mavis blushed.

"I didn't want them to make you think that was how I felt." she said softly. I stood up, and walked over to Mavis, before putting a gentle hand on her face.

"I wouldn't care if you saw me as nothing more than a co-worker. You'd always be a friend to me. A lot more than a friend." I said. Mavis blushed at my touch.

"I-I am honored." she said, a tear falling from her eye. I wiped it away without hesitation.

"No more secrets. From now on, I'll tell you everything, no matter what." I whispered, leaning my forehead against Mavis's. She closed her eyes, and the two of us shared the moment together in silence.

"So what about Lexi and Frankie?" Mavis finally asked. I chuckled.

"Lexi is a very kind engine, with her quirks. She's a friend. Frankie is an engine with... quirks as well. Quirks caused by something that happened long ago. With my help, she's over it now, and hopefully will look at life with a positive attitude. I hope she's a friend as well." I said. Mavis smiled.

"I'm glad you have such a kind heart. You go out of your way so much for me, it's nice to know you'll help others as well." she said. I smiled.

"I learned from the best." I said. Mavis blushed heavily. I turned around, and stretched.

"You're engine should be in tomorrow. We can go back home, go back to work, and everything goes back to normal." I said.

"Well, mostly normal. What about us?" Mavis asked. I thought.

"I guess we'll just have to take it steady, and see what happens. I've never dated anyone before." I said. Mavis giggled.

"Neither have I." she admitted. I smiled, and leaned against her.

"Well then we can experience it together, and take our time, yeah?" Mavis looked at me.

"Have you ever... _kissed_ anyone before?" she asked. I felt my face grow warm.

"No, no I haven't." I admitted. Mavis blushed.

"Me either. Would you... like to change that?" she asked. I inched my face towards hers, and her lips gently met mine. The feeling was amazing. Two soft tender lips pressed against my own brought me complete peace. It was amazing what one could feel from a kiss. Finally, the two of us parted. Mavis looked content.

"Kissing is amazing, isn't it?" she asked. I slowly nodded.

"It's the best when you get to do it with someone special to you." I said to her. She blushed.

"Maybe we can experiment a little more once we get back." she said. I nodded.

I heard chuffing, and saw Lexi and Theo arrive back from their delivery.

"Lexi has asked me to give Theo a little pep talk. I'll go and do that now, and then I won't leave you for the rest of the day. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you so much." I said. Mavis smiled.

"It's okay, I know you were just trying to help the others." she said. I gave Mavis another pat, and then went over to find Theo, who was outside getting a water refill.

"How's it going Theo?" I asked.

"I'm, uh, fine. The delivery was quite a challenge. My water tank nearly ran dry on the way back." he rattled. I cocked my head as I looked closer at Theo's design.

"How come you were built like this? With all the gears and wheels? What were your inventors hoping to achieve?" I asked. Theo smiled.

"I was a test model for a new design. I was supposed to be more fuel efficent, using less coal at higher speeds, with the large gear moving the small gear on my wheels. It didn't work for many reasons. I'm too small to be able to go very fast, and I have very little pulling power, because of my design. High speed efficiency leaves me with little torque. I'm not really good at anything." he said as water stopped flowing into his tank.

"You know Theo, you should be proud. You are a functioning experimental engine, the only one of your design. That makes you special and unique. You're a prototype. You helped locomotives become what they are today. There is no progress without trial and error. Look on the bright side, you're still here, and you are still being really useful. Pushing Slag cars out to the Slag Heap is vital to keep a Steelworks running." I said.

Theo thought over my words, and then smiled.

"You're right. I may not be able to do a lot, but I can do enough to be really useful. And being the only engine of my kind is special, I suppose. I already feel better about myself, thanks." he said. I nodded.

"If you ever start to doubt yourself, just remember, you're unique, and helped engines be what they are today. There's a lot of things big engines can't do that small ones can." I said, before walking back inside the Steelworks. Lexi chuffed over.

"So how did it go?" she asked.

"Went well. I told him that he's a prototype, the only one of his kind, and that makes him special. He helped make engines what they are today. There is no progress without trial and error. The same goes for you, Lexi." I said. Lexi blushed.

"It's a shame that you're with Mavis. If you weren't, I might want to try a relationship with you. You're the kindest person I've ever met." she said. I blushed, and cleared my throat.

"Yes, well... thanks?" I said. Lexi laughed.

"Don't be nervous Anon. I respect your relationship with Mavis, and will do nothing to harm it. Just know that if something ever happens between the two of you, I'll always be here at the Steelworks." she said, before puffing away. I watched Lexi disappear around the corner, and sighed.

I had to stop making the girls like me so much.

. . .

The rest of the day had gone smoothly. Mavis and I had talked for a while, before it was finally time to go to sleep. Progress on her engine had gone well, as it was almost fully installed. The next day, the mechanics would hook up the remaining electronics and pipes, and then she would be good to go.

For now, however, I lay awake, staring at the high ceiling of the Steelworks. I hadn't slept particularly well during the stay, mainly because there wasn't a bed for me to sleep in. But what kept me awake now was my thoughts.

Now that Mavis and I had both confessed our feelings for each other, would things change between the two of us? I hoped not. At least, I hoped nothing bad would happen. I wanted to stay close to Mavis, and continue working with her. Things would probably be fine, now that the two of us were closer than ever.

I sat up, and stretched. Sleep wasn't really going to happen, so I decided to take a walk around the perimeter of the Steelworks. The full moon made the rails of the rail-yard shine, and it was very peaceful. All of the noisy machinery had been shut down, and all was quiet. I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Hello!" a voice suddenly said, nearly giving me a heart attack. I whirled around to find Merlin sitting behind me.

"God Merlin, don't _do_ that! I nearly had a heart attack." I scolded.

"Sorry. Sometimes I forget how sneaky I can be." he said. I rubbed my temples.

"You know you were designed to escape in a cloud of smoke, not sit in it after it vanishes, right?" I asked. Merlin frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know you think you're invisible when you activate your steam cover, but you're not. You were designed to make the cloud, and then escape, or hide, while others can't see you. It doesn't do anything if you don't go anywhere." I explained. Merlin nodded.

"That would explain the strange looks I occasionally get when I would do that." he said. I nodded.

"You're a quick engine Merlin. When you activate your cloud, go and hide somewhere nearby. That's what you'd be good at. Although, I have to ask, why do you want to be good at hiding?" I asked.

Merlin thought.

"I don't know really. Privacy? Peace and quiet? Just the knowledge that I can do something special?" he suggested. I smiled.

"You can do something special, that's for sure. It's an interesting design. You know, you're almost completely normal. Aside from the three funnels, you look just like a typical King Arthur Class steam locomotive." I said. Merlin beamed.

"Maybe that's why it was always easier for me to be open to trying more things than it was for the others." he said. I shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe you're just open to new ideas. Only you can know for sure. If you really want my advice though, don't hide while you're on a job. It might cause others to get confused." I suggested. Merlin nodded.

"You're right, I suppose. I'll practice my hiding on my own time." he said. The two of us were quiet for a little bit, until he spoke again.

"You are leaving tomorrow, then?" he asked. I nodded.

"If all goes according to plan."

"The next time I make a delivery to Sodor, I'll see if I can find you and say hello. Keep an eye out, I might... sneak up on you!" Merlin said, laughing. I chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said. Eventually, Merlin went off to his shed, leaving me to finish my walk around the yard. At night, the Steelworks building looked very ominous, towering over my head, the logo shining in the moonlight.

"Why would Thomas have come here anyway?" I asked myself. I quickly finished the walk, and went back inside, to find Mavis still sleeping quietly. I had an idea. I was having trouble sleeping because I had been sitting at a ninety degree angle against the Oil drum.

Mavis's wheel guards were at a slanted angle. Perhaps if I leaned against one of them, it would be more comfortable. I quietly sat in front of Mavis, and slowly leaned against her front guard. I didn't want to wake her, after all.

Once I had leaned back fully, I noticed it was more comfortable. Not great, but better. I closed my eyes, and focused on listening to Mavis's quiet breathing.

Eventually, I found myself fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up slowly, then startled myself awake by not being able to figure out where I was. I looked around, and remembered that I was at the Steelworks.

"Sleep well?" I heard a gentle voice ask. I put a hand behind me, finding that it was making contact with metal.

I was still leaning against Mavis. I quickly scooted away from her, back against the Oil barrel, a look of embarrassment on my face.

"I did. Sorry, Mavis." I apologized. Mavis looked confused.

"Sorry for what?" she asked. I gestured to where I had been leaning against her. She giggled.

"I didn't mind Anon. I woke up a while ago, and when I noticed you sleeping so soundly against me, I thought it was adorable. I let you sleep. I know you haven't been sleeping well here." she said. I blushed.

"Well, still. I was invading your personal space." I tried. Mavis smiled.

"I don't mind having you close to me Anon. I find it comforting." she said. I slowly stood, and stretched.

"If you say so. Oh god, I'm hungry. I'm going to go to the employee break room and see if I can find anything to eat. Hopefully by tonight, you'll be back at the quarry, and I'll be back home in a nice warm bed." I said. I walked off to the break room, while Mavis watched me go.

"I wish the quarry was closer to you." she whispered.

. . .

After a less than substantial breakfast, I went off to find something to do while the mechanics finished Mavis's engine transfer.

I found Lexi, Merlin, and Theo all sitting outside in group, watching the sun rise. Once they noticed me walking outside, Lexi called me over.

"Anon! Over here! Can we have a talk with ya?" she called. I headed towards them, and stopped in front of the three of them.

"What's up?" I asked. The three of them looked at each other, then at me.

"We're going to miss you when you go." Lexi started, looking a little sad.

"You've helped us all so much." Theo continued.

"We'd like to give you a little memento from the three of us." Merlin finished.

"We know you've only been here for a few days, but we all have grown very fond of you. Some more than others." Lexi said, blushing. I gave her a compassionate smile.

"Look guys, I appreciate it, but I'll remember you three." I said. Lexi smiled.

"Regardless, there's something we want you to have, from each of us." she said. She looked down at her bumper, where one of her golden "LEXI" nameplates was sitting. I looked at the other two, and saw they each had one of their nameplates sitting on their bumpers as well.

"Your nameplates?" I asked. Lexi nodded.

"That way a part of us will always be with you. You've touched us all dearly, Anon. You are kind to us, and never judged us based on our differences, or lack of usefulness. It meant a lot to us." she said.

I was truly touched by the Experimentals gifts. I gently picked up each of their nameplates and looked at them all.

"I... I don't really know what to say." I said. Theo smiled.

"Don't say anything. Just hold onto them, and remember us when you look at them."

"And... maybe come visit us sometime?" Lexi added hopefully. I smiled.

"Next chance I get, I'll be back, by train, or by car." I said. I had an idea.

"Give me a while, I have something I could give you three as well." I said, before quickly running back into the Steelworks with the nameplates, leaving the Experimentals wondering what I would possibly have to give them. I found Frankie, and slid to a stop in front of her.

"Frankie! Can I make a quick custom Steel order?!" I asked, out of breath. Frankie looked perplexed by my question.

"Sure? I guess. What is it?" she asked. I told her my idea, and she was happy to help.

. . .

Three hours later, and Mavis was ready to go. But first, my gifts for the Experimentals were finished.

I walked back out to them, with a drill, and screws. The three of them chuffed towards me.

"So, it's time for me to go, but first, I have something to give each one of you." I said. The three were quiet. I walked up to Lexi.

"Lexi, you're a very confusing engine. Goofy on the outside, wise on the inside. You are not a freak, despite the horrible name you were given. You are... Mahatma." I said, holding up a metal plate with the word "Mahatma" on it.

"Mahatma means adviser, or mentor. You are a wise engine. You really helped me out with Mavis, by giving me good advice. You have the capability to be silly, and smart. And that makes you unique." I said, drilling the new nameplate where Lexi's old one had been.

I then went to Theo.

"Theo, you are a functioning example that you can be really useful if you just try. You always do your best, despite your design, and I admire that about you. You are... conscientious. Someone who is always careful, and works hard." I finished, holding up a plate that read "Conscientious" on it. I screwed it into Theo's old plate location.

"And finally, Merlin." I said, standing in front of the large silver engine. "You enjoy hiding, and do it fairly well. I know you'll only get better, especially with the advice I gave you. You are... Secrete. A hider." I said, holding up Merlin's plate. I placed it on him, and then stood back to view the three of them together.

The three Experimentals looked happy and sad at the same time.

"W-What did w-we ever do to deserve t-this?" Lexi asked, trying not to cry. I smiled.

"You were yourself. All three of you. You didn't act like an engine you weren't to try and make yourself appear different, or more useful. You just acted like yourself, and that's all you can do. You guys are awesome. And now you all have something to remember me by." I said. Lexi gave up on her efforts, and started bawling. Theo and Merlin smiled at me.

"We'll hold onto these forever, Anon." Merlin said. Theo agreed. I walked up to Lexi.

"Lexi, it will be okay." I said, patting her side. She finally stopped sobbing, and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"Please hurry back to visit. I'm going to miss you so much." she said. I wiped off her face with my sleeve.

"I know Lex, I know. I'll come back. I promise." I said, putting my arms around her as well as I could. Then I stood back, and sighed.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now. I'll be back though." I said. The Experimentals blew their whistles and rang their bells in harmony as I walked away. I entered the Steelworks building, and was confronted by Frankie and Hurricane. Frankie looked sad.

"So, you will come back and visit?" she asked. I nodded.

"Of course. I've got five new friends to visit. You bet I'll be back." I said. Frankie choked back a sob.

"I will miss you very much Anon. You've helped me see my role here, and that meant a lot to me. Thank you." she whispered. Hurricane cleared his throat.

"I know what you've done for the others here, and I really appreciate it. It takes a special kind of someone to go out of their way to help those they barely even know." he said. I gave Frankie a small hug, and sighed.

"You're welcome, both of you. I won't forget this place, or any of you. Next time I have a few days off, I'll be back." I said, walking towards Mavis, who had been waiting patiently.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She started her new engine, and let it slow to a steady idle.

"Ready and raring!" she said. I climbed into her cab, and made sure I still had the Experimentals gifts with you. As Mavis rolled out of the Steelworks, and the front gates opened, the others lined up together and blew their whistles.

"Goodbye Anon! Goodbye Mavis!" they called. Mavis honked her horn, and I waved out her window.

As Mavis pulled onto the Mainline, I looked out her back window as the Steelworks got smaller, until it disappeared around the corner. I actually felt really sad.

"I'm going to miss that place." I said.

"We can always visit." Mavis said. As she trundled along, she took a switch track off to the right, and began to go along a river. Beyond the river was a field of green grass.

"It certainly is different here from Sodor." I observed. Mavis slowed to look at the sights.

"It's much larger here. Everything doesn't have to be as condensed as it does on Sodor. It's a nice change of pace." she said.

. . .

An hour had gone by, and the sky was beginning to darken. I was started to get worried.

"Mavis, do you know how to get back to Sodor?" I asked. Mavis slammed on her brakes.

"I thought _you_ did! I figured you'd correct me if I went a wrong way." she said. I looked out her window. Nothing looked familiar, and it looked as if it was going to rain soon.

"Great. We're lost." I said, stepping out. As I looked around, I didn't see any familiar landmarks. In fact, the whole area we were in gave me the creeps. Massive old buildings were scattered on either side of the track, and looked abandoned. The rails of the track were rusty, and grass was overgrown in many places. A boom of thunder ripped through the sky. I looked back towards Mavis, and remembered something else.

She had no headlamp. She couldn't see in the dark, or heavy rain.

"Let's keep on going Mavis, and get as far as we can before it starts to rain. You don't have a headlamp, so if it starts to rain hard, we'll have to stop." I said. Mavis continued onward, and took another track into a dense forest.

"Why have you gone this way Mavis? It's very hard to see in here without the sunlight." I asked.

"I figured if I take tracks that go in the direction of Sodor, we'll finally get back on track." she said. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't a clue where we are, or where Sodor is." I said. The sky continued to darken, and finally Mavis was forced to stop.

"I can't see a thing." she said, stopping in a small siding next to a pond. She shut off her engine, and I sat in her cab, thinking.

"I don't have my phone, a radio, or any way of communicating with anyone. We've got limited fuel, and no GPS. We can't see, and we're stuck here until the rain ends. If it continues through the day, we'll be stuck here until tomorrow. Am I missing anything?" I asked. Mavis sighed.

"It's my fault. I should have asked if you knew how to get back." she said. I got out, and went to face her.

"It's not your fault Mavis. It's the drivers job to know where to go. I should have asked Frankie or one of the others how to get back. Merlin said he makes deliveries to Sodor. He would have known for sure." I said, sitting on Mavis's side bumper. Eventually, a gentle rain started, but the heavy forest blocked most of the water from getting on us.

"Anon?" Mavis asked.

"Hmm?" I turned to look at Mavis, who looked a little worried.

"I don't like the dark." she whispered. I sat up straighter. Was Mavis afraid of the dark? The quarry was always lit well at night, and the Steelworks was lit inside twenty four seven.

"I don't suppose you stay in the dark much, do you? The quarry is always lit." I asked. Mavis nodded. I leaned against her, and put an arm on the top of her hood.

"It'll be alright Mavis. I'm right here with you. There's nothing in this forest that can hurt us." I comforted, hoping it was true.

. . .

It had been hours, and the rain was in full swing. I had finally gotten back inside Mavis's enclosed cab to stay dry. I was trying to remember anything I noticed when Mavis had dragged me along to the Steelworks that might help us get back home.

"Anon?" Mavis called. I opened her window.

"What's up Mavis?" I asked.

"I think the water is getting closer." Mavis said, looking towards the pond. I followed her gaze, and began to worry. The water had indeed risen quite a bit.

"Why don't you start up, and move away from the pond. Just go slowly." I suggested. Mavis tried to start her engine, but it didn't even crank.

"My engine won't start!" Mavis said, growing nervous. I sucked it up, and stepped out into the pouring rain.

"How can it not start?! It's a brand new engine!" I exclaimed. Mavis didn't know.

I opened her side hood, and looked at the new engine. I could barely see anything it was so dark.

"I can't see anything well enough to look at it. We're stuck here!" I said. Mavis began to cry.

"I don't want to get flooded in the dark and become a rusty old engine!" she sobbed. I quickly went to her side to comfort her.

"You'll be fine Mavis. It will be okay." I whispered, rubbing her side. Mavis closed her eyes, and focused on my touch, but she still wasn't calming down. I leaned forwards, and kissed her. Her eyes shot open in mild surprise for a moment, but then closed in enjoyment. I held Mavis in the kiss for a solid thirty seconds, before letting her go.

"Everything will be alright Mavis, I promise." I said, leaning my face against hers. I watched in worry as the water continued to rise, slowly getting closer to Mavis's wheels. The rain showed no sign of letting up, and there was nobody around.

Or so I thought.

Suddenly, a whistle rang out, and an engine appeared. It was an older steam engine.

"Hello!" he called. I put a hand over my head, trying to see more clearly.

"Hello! We need help!" I called. The engine grew closer, and stopped. It was a small yellow steam engine.

"I'm Stepney! Do you need a tow?" he asked.

"Yes, please!" Mavis called. Stepney coupled up to Mavis, and slowly pulled both of us out of the forest track. Once we were back on the safe track, the rain let up to a light sprinkle.

"That was a close one! What are you guys doing all the way out here?" asked Stepney. I sighed.

"We're trying to get back to Sodor, but we've gotten quite lost." I said. Stepney smiled.

"I know Sodor! I've been there before. I can show you the way! Follow me!" he said, starting to reverse. I stopped him.

"We can't. Mavis has no headlamp. And her engine won't start." I said. Stepney did notice Mavis's lack of a lamp just then.

"I've got a spare you can have! Here." he said. His driver got out carrying a small white lamp, and handed it to me. I thanked him, and placed it in front of Mavis's exhaust funnel. I couldn't fully put it on now, but it was fastened around her stack with bungee cords.

"It will have to do for now. The lamp is electric, but it has a battery in it that should last a few hours." Stepney said. Mavis smiled.

"Thank you Stepney. How come you're over here?" she asked.

"This is my line. The Bluebell line is where I work!" he said, pulling Mavis back to the mainline. Mavis smiled.

"Well, we're certainly glad you found us. I thought I was going to be flooded." she said.

After a while, Stepney had pulled us back to the familiar looking mainline.

"It's a straight shot back to Sodor, just stay on the mainline!" he said. I facepalmed.

"I should have been paying more attention when I went with Frankie." I muttered.

"My engine still won't start, though." Mavis repeated. Stepney's driver got out, and I opened Mavis's hood. It had gotten a little lighter since the storm cleared, so we could see now.

After a few minutes of looking, Stepney's driver found a disconnected ignition cable. I reconnected it, and told Mavis to try again. Her engine roared to life, a poof of black exhaust spitting from her exhaust funnel.

"You really are a life saver! Thank you both so much!" Mavis said. Stepney smiled, and his driver tipped his hat.

"Well, I have to get back to work. See you later!" Stepney said, chuffing off. I leaned against Mavis, and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." I said. Mavis smiled.

"It was. But you told me everything would be alright, and it is! Thank you for comforting me, Anon." she said, blushing. I rubbed Mavis's side.

"Anytime. I know how scary new places can be." I said, climbing back into her cab. Mavis continued on her way back to Sodor.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, the Sodor drawbridge came into sight, and Mavis quickly sped across.

"It feels so good to be home!" she said. I nodded in agreement.

"It does. But I don't know if you'll be able to make it to the quarry. It's the middle of the night. It's probably closed." I said.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that." Mavis said, feeling a little disappointed. Suddenly, I perked up.

"You know where we COULD go, is the Steamworks." I said.

"Why the Steam... _oh_." Mavis said, realizing I wanted her to apologize to Ben. I patted her side in support.

"Come on Mavis, I think it will help in the grand scheme of things. You have to see him eventually." I said. Mavis finally gave in.

"Fine. I'll go and see him. Will you come with?" she asked, hoping I wasn't planning on going home. I sighed.

"If you want me to, I'll be happy to." I said. Mavis smiled, and began to head for the Steamworks.

. . .

The Steamworks was dark, and quiet. Everyone had gone home for the night. Only one light was on inside, and it was shining over Ben. He looked to be in fairly good shape, most of his repairs having been completed. But he looked down. He heard the noise of a diesel engine idling into the Steamworks, and looked up. His eyes widened upon seeing that it was Mavis. He opened his mouth to speak, but Mavis cut him off.

"I'm sorry Ben. I didn't mean for this to happen." she quickly said. I stepped out, and stood next to Mavis. Ben sighed.

"Aye, but it's mostly my fault. I shouldn't have been teasing you so. And I stopped to quickly when you were after me. I'm sorry Mavis, for teasing you. I know you don't like it, but sometimes Bill and I just get so bored at the quarry, it's what we do for fun." Ben said. I walked up and inspected the work done on Ben.

"You seem to be in pretty good shape. Repairs gone well?" I asked. Ben nodded.

"They have. Sir Topham Hatt tells me I'll be ready to go in another day or two. He told me about Mavis running off as well. I was going to be mad, but once I realized how scared you were, I felt bad." he said. Mavis blushed.

"I was _terrified_. I thought I would be scrapped if I stayed. But Anon convinced me to return. And you were right, Ben. Right about... me and him." she said. Ben perked up, grinning.

"Oi, so it happened? You and him are together?!" he asked. Mavis nodded, and my face burned.

"Thanks to the little adventure we had, it came out. It's your fault Ben. It's your fault we went on that little adventure, and it's your fault that we're together. So I want to thank you." Mavis said. Ben looked confused, then laughed.

"I see. Well then, you've said your piece. Don't let me stop you two from doing special friend things." he said. Now both of us were blushing.

"We're going slow, Ben! Knock it off!" Mavis scolded. I climbed into her cab, and she reversed out of the Steamworks.

"Some things never change, do they?" I asked. Mavis huffed.

"I do still wish he would grow up a little." she said. I shrugged.

"The twins will be themselves, there's nothing you can do about that. Want to try the quarry?" I asked. Mavis nodded, and headed up the Island to the Ffarquhar Quarry.

"Mavis, I want to apologize myself. I didn't mean to act so hostile towards you once we arrived at the Steelworks. I was just mad. Mad, because I didn't know what was going on, and you wouldn't tell me. Mad, because I'd never seen you so frightened, and you wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I was worried for you." I said somberly.

"It's okay, Anon. It's my fault. This whole thing was. You did nothing wrong." Mavis said.

"Well still, I don't _want_ to be mad at you. I don't like being mad, or hurting anyone's feelings. Can you forgive me for being so cross with you?" I asked. As Mavis went along, a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"Of course, Anon. Can you forgive me for everything I did?" she asked. I smiled.

"I never blamed you in the first place, but of course, Mavis." I said.

As we headed back, we both knew that there would be quite a scolding from Sir Topham Hatt, but we also knew that the two of us would still be okay in the long run.

After all, everyone makes mistakes. It's our job to learn from our mistakes, and not repeat them. And Mavis clearly had no intention of repeating her mistakes ever again.

And if she did, I would be there to take the fall with her, because that's what special friends do. They support each other through thick and thin.

No matter what.


End file.
